jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
T.O.M.A.H.A.W.K. Stock Accessories
Legalities and Notifications: ALL stocks listed here are to be used in Conjunction with our. It should be noted that due to a trade mark interlocking mechanism between the stock and the TOMAHAWK rifle. That these stocks are ONLY compatible with the T.O.M.A.H.A.W.K. Base model, and cannot be equipped onto another weapon. Let it be noted for legality reasons. TOMAHAWK Sniper stock: Fixed Description: A standard issue Sniper stock, it is approximately two fee tlong long, and is used extensively by the elite infantry of the Stark Industries Private Security Force. At the base of the stock, close to where it connects to the shoulder, the Stark Industries Logo is emblazoned. The stock comes equipped with a built in ammo carrier. Which is equipped underneath the stock. Essentially a row of clips, these clips will securely fasten around the rim of a bullet, and is resistant to jarring or impact shaking them loose. Only a firm yank will detach these bullets. This carrier can carry ten bullets. It handles recoil moderately, and comes with a inch thick foam pad attached to the butt of the stock. All in all, a moderate stock, relatively low in price, and of good quality. 5,000 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK Sniper Stock: Sliding Stock Description: A military grade Sniper stock, these stocks are fully adjustable, and can be adjusted to any species. These stocks are typically made out of reinforced metals, and are heavier than most others Stovks due to there relatively flimsiness. It is not recommended that you strike a target with these models. The butt is emblazoned with the atypical Stark industries logo. The maximum length of the stock is four feet, and the minimum is a foot. it handles recoil fairly well, but it is prone to jamming in the adjustment mechanism when using .50 cal or above equivalent ammo. Be warned. 2,500 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK Sniper stock: Folding Description: A military grade sniper stock. It is comparatively flimsy compared to most stocks. It sacrifices durability for portability, and can be folded to the side and then collapsed in length for easy storage and carrying when not in use. These stocks, to make up for there flimsiness, are made of high grade, high impact composites and metals. But despite these materials, are still highly fragile. They should be used with care, and then only with trained professionals. It handles recoil fairly well, but is prone to immense jarring. Its design directing most of the redirected kinetic energy straight through a single point on the Stock, which would typically be aligned with the shoulder. This is as opposed to recoil being dispersed through the whole of the Stock. ALl in all, a good stock, but dangerous to use unless trained. 5,000 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK Rifle Stocks Description: The TOMAHAWK fixed rifle stock accessories come in many shapes and variants. All of them are made out of light weight ceramic composites, and are armor strong for durability. These Military grade stocks are sure to catch your eye, and are made by our tireless workers in mass quantities. We guarantee you we'll have one in stock when you order one. TOMAHAWK rifle stock: Stock cap Description: a small interlocking ceramic cap, which fits over the stock slot in the TOMAHAWK. This is used for when no stock is wanted or needed, mainly for converting the TOMAHAWK into its machine pistol and shotgun variants. 500 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK rifle stock: Wire stock Description: Cheap, but relatively reliable. The wire stock is a bent "L" shaped piece of reinforced temped Durasteel cable. When attached to a TOMAHAWK, it will offer no cutdown on recoil and jarring, but WILL serve to help steady the gun in a firefight. used primarily on Light machine gun configurations, and some Machine pistol configurations. 1,000 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK rifle stock: Snub-rifle Stock Description: A short and relatively thick stock. Measuring at six inches long, it is designed for commando weapons, in which the gun is usually held up to a soldiers face for quick firing and aiming. The stock is blocky in appearance, and has minimal padding. 1,500 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK rifle stock: Sliding adjustable Stock Description: A ceramic adjustable stock. This stock can be equipped to a TOMAHAWK, and then can be adjusted to near any species. Its maximum length is three feet, and its smallest collapsible length is flush against the end of the gun. This stock doesn't manage recoil as well as the others however, and is prone to jar and shake the user. 3,000 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK rifle stock: Folding Stock Description: A folding stock made out of polychromic. This stock can fold either to the left or to the right of the gun chassis, where it clicks into place firmly. To release the stock from its lock deposition, either when its folded, or when its straightened. SImply push down firmly on the locking pin located at the base of the stock, where it connects to the TOMAHAWK. You will then be able to freely move it to your desired position. This stock handles recoil moderately. But is prone to have vibrations travel down its length to the butt, which is only partially padded. 4,000 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK rifle stock: Top folding Stock Description: Meant for high out put configurations, and shotgun configuration of the TOMAHAWK. The TOp folding stock is an extremely rugged Durasteel stock, that when in storage, lies across the top of the gun chassis, where a scope usually would be. When in us however, the locking pin can be pushed in (located at the base of the stock) and it can be folded down into a useable position. It is well suited for heavy machine gun configurations, and manages recoil exceptionally well. it is also equipped with padding for extra comfort. This stock cannot be used in conjunction with a scope however, as the Stock will not be able to fully snap into folded position with a scope in the way. 5,000 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK rifle stock: Assault Rifle Stock Description: A standard Assault rifle stock. This stock is relatively long, at nine and a half inches, and is equipped with a thick piece of foam padding at its butt for added comfort. It is excellent at making heavy recoil manageable, and is an excellent choice for the avid front line infantrymen. 6,000 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK rifle stock: Commando Stock Description: The ultimate in TOMAHAWK stocks. Built to be fully adjustable, it can be lengthened or shortened to near any species. (Max length two and a half feet. Minimum length: flush with the butt of the gun). This stock is well padded, with a full inch of black foam padding in between the butt of the stock and the users shoulder. The stock itself, made out of a mixture of Durasteel reinforced Polyceramic, handles heavy recoil very well, and ha minimum vibrations and jarring. All together, an excellent choice for the TOMAHAWK. 10,000 Credits TOMAHAWK Machine pistol stock: Wire stock Description: Cheap, but relatively reliable. The wire stock is a bent "L" shaped piece of reinforced temped Durasteel cable. When attached to a TOMAHAWK, it will offer no cutdown on recoil and jarring, but WILL serve to help steady the gun in a firefight. used primarily on Light machine gun configurations, and some Machine pistol configurations. (identical to Rifle wire stock) 1,000 Credits per unit TOMAHAWK Machine pistol stock: Arm brace Description: Not so much a stock, the Machine pistol arm brace is a specialized piece of metal designed to support the users arm while firing a high output pistol. Basically a tempered piece of Durasteel, ranging eight inches in length, with an inverted "U" of metal to cup around the users arm. This inverted U is padded with a quarter inch of impact foam. When equipped, the users arm will rest inside of the U, and when fired the pistols backlash and recoil will natural sent it firing "up". This torque will cause the brace to press into the users arm, forcing the pistol to stay level. Thus so, a high out put pistol can be fired with little to no training on handling its recoil. Very useful in suburban areas. 3,000 Credits per unit Link to Patent Approval: http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1189&t=19722 Category:Weapons Category:Personal Weapons Category:Product Catalogue Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Personal Equipment